jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
CastCE
CastCE was an emulator Andrew Gower and a French friend of his called Ludovic Olivencia worked on whilst making RuneScape. An emulator is something that can run games and this emulator could run games on pocket PCs. Its website was named Pocket infinity. The website was mainly to advertise and sell the program and also gain support for RuneScape and another project Ludovic Olivencia was working on. It was based on Castaway PC which Andrew Gower had followed being made and may have even helped. The site was finally removed in 2008 and has not been mentioned again. Games It ran many games such as: *Dungeon Master * Lemmings 2 *Magic Boy *Zool *Bubble Bobble *Chaos Engine *California Games 2 *Flight Simulator 2 *Chaos Strikes Back *DynaBlaster *F-29 *Gauntlet 2 *Gods *Marble Madness *Paradriod 90 *Rick Dangerous 2 Features On the site the features list was: * Very compatible - runs loads and loads of games and utilities! * Runs many games at 100% speed on a 206mhz IPAQ * Very good PSG sound emulation * Not quite so good ST-sample emulation * Low res & Medium Res graphics mode * Emulates raster effects correctly * Can read .st .msa disk images, supports zipped disk images * Mouse emulation using the stylus * Joystick emulation using the keypad or on screen joystick or anywhere on screen * Keyboard emulation using the on screen keyboard * Save state function to store your half finished games :-) * Programmable hardware buttons * Supports different TOS ROM versions: 1.00, 1.02, 1.04, KaosTOS * Autofire option * Visible SpeedBar * Patch-Function * Button to change disk Quickly News The site also had a news section, the full news list was: 2005.09.03 * CastCE 1.2 is now available for everybody!! * Sorry for the so long delay, but i was very busy......two child and a wife is too much :-) * This version is now compatible with all version of WindowsCE. * Disk emulation is very improved and STT disk image is now supported (thanks to Steem authors for informations about their STT format) * Portrait and Landscape is now available. * Very beautifull new interface Done by Cerial and Honnolulu. * Compatibility is highly improved and mouse emulation is now far better! * Monochrome is now supported too!! * Many new Option you will discover yourself in Menus!! * Removed Absolute mouse , because too much problems were encountered, But now it's possible to use the PAD directionnal to emulate mouse * And Don't forget, if you like it, you can make donation and visit Andrew's site thanks. Schtruck. You can give us feedback within CastCE forum! 2003.01.02: * CastCE update 1.01 is finally out!! * First i would like to thanks all donators who support our hard work and for all : HAVE FUN!!! * the New Version include Many FIX, Compatibility is improved for Protected games, Multiple disk game now can load other disk. * a New Configurable button is available to Change Disk quickly for multiple disk game, the disks must be named gamename1.zip----> gamenameX.zip or gamename0.zip----->gamnameW.zip (work for .zip,msa or .st) * added new Option: Joystick moves with Stylus!!! very very usefull now!!! all game are very playable.... (in Menu Prefs/Stylus/use as Joystick). * added new Option: Stylus relative moves for Mouse!!! now you'll no more lose calibration, in this mode you need to tap on the Mouse Pointer and move your stylus, the Pointer will follow the Stylus. Very usfull for most of game and Now OXYD COLOR is playable (in menu Prefs/Stylus/Disable Tap). * CharlyV has done for all Version an autoinstaller.. thanks! * For all other MIPS and HPC owner, i'm curently working on it...... 2003.22.01: * * we have done the most requested feature: Mouse Calibration, now you have just to press a pre-configured button to recalibrate Stylus with AtariST mouse.. we have just Fixed the problem with some Multi disk Game, like adventures games. * All those fix will be available in next version soon. * Thanks to all people who support us!!!!! Gallery File:Castce16.gif | Rick Dangerous 2 on CastCE. File:Castce15.gif | Paradriod 90 on CastCE. File:Castce14.gif | Marble Madness on CastCE. File:Castce13.gif | Gods on CastCE. File:Castce12.gif | Gauntlet 2 on CastCE. File:Castce11.gif | F-29 on CastCE. File:Castce10.gif | DynaBlaster on CastCE. File:Castce9.gif | Chaos Strikes Back on CastCE. File:Castce8.gif | Flight Simulator 2 on CastCE. File:Castce7.gif | California Games 2 on CastCE. File:Castce6.gif | Zool on CastCE. File:Castce5.gif | Dungeon master on CastCE. File:Castce4.gif | Chaos Engine on CastCE. File:Castce3.gif | Bubble Bobble on CastCE. File:Castce2.gif | Magic Boy on CastCE. File:Castce.gif | Lemmings 2 on CastCE.